Ultraman Cosmic (character)
is the main protagonist in the series and he is originally an not-ready untrained colorless Ultra known as Blank Ultras in order to train to become an Ultra. His human host is Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's little brother from Sailor Moon universe. History Backstory Meeting Shingo Team-Up Nex, Saya and Renius The Hope of Successor Battered by False Geist, Shingo encourages Cosmic in order to save the world with Nex, Saya and Renius. Nex, Saya and Renius give their powers to Cosmic and increase his strength which the colorless Blank Ultra became the true form of Colorless Type, Omni Type to fight back False Geist. With Cosmic's new powers, Nex, Saya and Renius combined their powers to weaken a rogue GOD EATERZ and used Cosmic's full powered Cosmicism Ray with the help of the Ultras' combination attacks to destroy the monstrosity once and for all, ending the threat of Unknown-Type GOD EATERZ for good. After False Geist's destruction, Saya tells Shingo and Cosmic that there are many monsters in unknown universes and they agree to Saya's words. Nex warns them about the dangerous tyrant is on the scene as Cosmic asked Shingo to try not to tease his sister. The Beginning of Ultraman Cosmic In the year during False Geist's destruction, Majuo's Showdown Cosmic vs. Metalia Neo Header's First Invasion Training with Belial Profiles Stats *'Height': Same as Dyna *'Weight': Same as Cosmos Body Features *'Color Timer': Like many Ultras, Cosmic's Color Timer will stay Earth about three minutes. It the same sound like Chaos Ultraman's Color Timer. *'Power Receiving Core': Forms is the base form where Cosmic was untrained Ultra until near in the battle against False Geist, Nex, Saya and Renius gave their powers to Cosmic in order to change into Omni Type. Techniques *'Miragium Shoot': The weaker version of Omnium Shoot. Special Attacks *'Soulium Light Ray': The beam attack that can redeem the monsters. Physical Techniques *'Colorless Punch': *'Colorless Kick': Other Techniques - Omni Type= Omni Type is the default form where Nex (Light Zagi Power Given), Saya (Oracle Saya Power Given) and Renius (Flash Type Power Given) give the powers to Cosmic. Techniques *'Omnium Shoot': *'Cosmic Cross Shoot': *'Cosmic Palm Rect': *'Omnium Charged Shot': *'Cosmic Psy Attack': Special Attacks *'Cosmicism Ray': The beam attack similar to Tiga's Zeperion Ray. *'Cosmicism Magna Wave': The normal version of Soulium Light Ray which is allow to redeem the stronger monsters. *'Cosmicism Reflector': Physical Techniques *'Omnium Punch': *'Omnium Kick': *'Omnium Drop Kick': Other Techniques *'Omnium Type Change': Cosmic can Type Change via using Ultra Battleniz Dolls. *'Omnium Blade': Cosmic creating the energy blade via using Cosmicism Reflector. - Miracle Type= Miracle Type is the blue form where Ultraman Cosmos teach the untrained Ultra to use Crescent Rect. Techniques *'Crescent Rect': *'Miracle Double Laser': *'Rescendent Miracle Kick': Special Attacks *'New Moon Cosmicism Ray': *'Miracle Blade Storm': Physical Techniques *'Miracle Energy Chop': *'Moon Light Kick': *'Crescent Hi-Punch': Other Techniques *'Cosmicism Reversion': This technique allows to reverse the monster's evil effect. - Brave Type= Brave Type is the red form where Ultraman Mebius teach the untrained Ultra to use Bravism Burst. Techniques *'Bravism Burst': *'Bravism Knuckle': Special Attacks *'Burning Cosmicism Ray': Physical Techniques *'Bravism Punch': *'Hot-shot Kick': *'Brave Mach Impact': Other Techniques *'Bravism Charge': - Arch Type= Arch Type is the purple form where Ultraman Belial (Original) teach the untrained Ultra to use Descism Nail. Techniques *'Descium Nail': Special Attacks *'Geno Cosmicism Ray': Physical Techniques Other Techniques }} Gallery 23092016 151435.jpg Trivia *The image was created by Zombiejiger. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zekons Category:Ultraman Cosmic Continuity Category:Ultras